


After Midnight

by babyjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Barebacking, Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjae/pseuds/babyjae
Summary: It's late and they should be sleeping, but Jaebum has other plans in mind.





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2015 when i thought jaebum had large hands, CACKLES
> 
> pls forgive me

Jinyoung was never an adrenaline junkie. He liked to play it safe, was always careful with his every movement, especially after debuting into GOT7 and had three younger members looking up to him.  
  
But right now, he could care less as Jaebum locks them in the bathroom late after midnight, pushing him up against the sink and kisses his breath away.  
  
His head hits the mirror behind him and the faucet is digging painfully into his back but Jinyoung barely has the chance to speak with the way their lips mould sloppily against each other, teeth clacking and tongues twirling. What comes out of his mouth instead is a breathy moan as he wraps his legs around Jaebum's waist and immediately he can feel how hard he is through the ratty sweatpants Jaebum likes to wear so much.  
  
It's been too long. With their popularity rising and endless promotions coming their way, time together was spent with quick handjobs and even quicker kisses. All the pent up sexual tension had been too much for both of them which eventually lead them to this.  
  
"Jaebum," Jinyoung rasps out, a string of saliva connecting their lips as he pulls away. Jaebum's kisses always left him feeling hot and a little bit dizzy and tonight was no exception. His whole body was burning with desire for the older boy and he wasn't shy to show it as his hands wander the toned body in front of him.  
  
Jaebum flashes him a lopsided grin and chuckles, wrapping his hands around Jinyoung's wrists and kisses his fingertips. Jinyoung was always impatient when he was horny, not that he was any different, but his self-control was a little better. That, and he liked to tease the younger boy quite a lot.  
  
"Jaebum," Jinyoung says again, a little whiny edge to his voice but soon finds himself speechless as Jaebum slips his shirt off, skin bare only for his eyes to see.  
  
"You were saying?" the leader drawls, and if Jinyoung weren't so turned on, he'd have punched the smirk off of Jaebum's face.  
  
Jinyoung breathes out a small "nothing" before he's pulling Jaebum in for another heated kiss, shamelessly moaning into the boy's mouth as large hands work the buttons of his pajama top, sliding them down his shoulder and down to the tiled floors before they roam over the expanse of his skin, leaving a blazing trail behind them.  
  
Jinyoung's teeth work at Jaebum's lips, biting and licking the soft flesh hungrily in hopes of easing the want burning at the pit of his stomach but his attempts become futile when Jaebum breaks the kiss, only to latch his mouth onto the skin of his neck, sucking harshly.  
  
"Fuck," Jinyoung curses, small pants escaping his mouth as Jaebum drags his lips across his jaw, down to his collarbones and over his chest. A gasp echoes throughout the bathroom followed by a low mewl and Jinyoung's arching his back as Jaebum's tongue slide out to flick at his nipples teasingly.  
  
By now, Jinyoung's far too deep in pleasure to think about anything other than  _Jaebum Jaebum Jaebum_. He thrusts his hips and ruts against his boyfriend desperately, hoping to relieve the strain in his pants.  
  
But Jaebum would have none of it. Pulling away from Jinyoung's chest, he pulls the younger boy onto his feet and turns him around, bending him over the sink. He earns himself a small whimper as he swiftly slides Jinyoung's pants off, his following soon after.  
  
The moan that comes out of Jinyoung's mouth is loud as Jaebum squeezes his ass, wasting no time in sliding his cock in between them. He grunts and dips his head close to Jinyoung's ear. "Shit, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Knowing what Jaebum was referring to and knowing that his boyfriend was equally as desperate as him now, Jinyoung shakes his head. "You won't. I already prepared myself before you came to get me."  
  
Jinyoung meets Jaebum's eyes through the mirror and his breath stops short in his throat. Jaebum's orbs are dark, darker than he has ever seen them before, as if the image of Jinyoung touching himself was the fuel to his already burning desires. Jinyoung shudders.  
  
"You're going to be the death of me," Jaebum groans and sinks his teeth into his boyfriend's shoulder before slipping his cock past the tight ring of muscles.  
  
Jinyoung squeezes his eyes shut and grips at the sink tightly. It's been too long and it hurts but Jaebum's lips gives him the small amount of comfort he needs and keeps himself from crying in pain.  
  
"Sorry," he murmurs into the crook of Jinyoung's neck, rubbing soothing circles around his hips. Jaebum waits for a while and only when he feels Jinyoung relax does he start moving.  
  
Jinyoung is tight and incredibly, incredibly hot that it takes all of Jaebum's willpower to not slam into him. He maps out Jinyoung's back with his mouth, kissing every inch of skin he could reach and when Jinyoung screams after a particularly hard thrust, he picks up his pace and gives himself in to lust.  
  
Opening his eyes, Jinyoung sees himself through the mirror: he's a complete mess. His hair is dishevelled and sweat trickles down the side of his face, his swollen lips parted as harsh pants and low moans escape them as Jaebum bucks into him mercillesly. His skin is flushed, deep purple bruises forming at the base of his neck from where Jaebum had marked him. His eyes then flicker to his boyfriend and he realises that Jaebum is no better, but somehow, it pleases Jinyoung to know that it was him who caused the mess that was currently Im Jaebum.  
  
"I didn't know that you liked watching yourself get fucked," Jaebum grunts, amusement laced in his otherwise hoarse voice. He meets Jinyoung's eyes and smiles a little.  
  
"I don't—" Jinyoung's about to reply but he gets cut short and moans when Jaebum suddenly wraps a hand around his cock, pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts. "You really—ah, shit."  
  
Jaebum chuckles breathily into Jinyoung's skin, catching his ear between his teeth and nibbles on it gently. "I love you."  
  
Jinyoung isn't sure whether the tingles in his stomach is due to his boyfriend's words or the fact that he's close because Jaebum is really, really talented with his hands and hips. He decides that it's probably from both and when Jaebum twists his wrist in a certain way, he comes undone, body trembling and Jaebum's name on the tip of his tongue.  
  
Jaebum soon follows after him and his thrusts slow down to a stop. He slips out of Jinyoung with a small grunt and turns him around, brushing the hair out of his eyes as they catch their breath.  
  
"That was kind of cheesy," Jinyoung remarks after a while, skin folding at the side of his eyes as he smiles. "But I love you too."  
  
"You make me do things I don't usually do," Jaebum begrudgingly admits and cleans himself up, urging Jinyoung to do the same.  
  
Jinyoung smiles wider. "I know," he hums and they fall into a comfortable silence. They get dressed and exchange sleepy, tired kisses. "Sleep with me tonight?"  
  
Jaebum groans. "If I do that, the last thing you'll be getting is sleep."  
  
Jinyoung laughs. "I know."


End file.
